


How did you know?

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [4]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: In which Jamie's his mother's son and Claire is always oblivious.





	How did you know?

'Fucking bloody hell!' Claire's screams filled up the corridors of Lallybroch's big house. 'Why are you not closing now?' Two days before her and Jamie's wedding, her wedding dress zipper has stopped working mid way her back, launching her to serious distress. 'You fucking moron.'

'What's happenin' to ye?' Ellen Fraser came into the room.

'This bloody thing is stopped.' Claire almost cried 'It's...it's not possible, what i'm going to do? The wedding it's in two days.'

'Dinna fash dear, these body changes are normal in yer state,' Ellen said, checking the back of the dress, 'it isna nothin' we canna fix up.'

'My state?' Claire asked, unsure what her soon-to-be mother-in-law was talking about 'My state is quite bad now.'

'I mean the bairn, ye ken.' Ellen said decidedly 'Oh, I still remembering with Jamie, I started to grow almost since the begginin'. I should've expected him to be that big after all.'

'Wait, what? What bairn?'

'Yers, of course, Jamie is goin' to be so happy when he kens.' 

'Wait, You think I'm preg...oh shit!' Between the wedding preparations and her residency Claire had totally forgot about the fact her period had been due to come...almost two months ago. Her hands flew to her belly and broke into tears. 'How do you possible know?'

'Claire, dear, I've had four children and a farm to attend, I ken the signs.' Ellen said while giving her a massive hug. 'Now take out this, ye'll be taking a nice cup of tea while I'll take care of that zipper.'

After the tea and a quick drive to Broch Morda's Boots for a test she could confirm Ellen's suspicious, Claire went directly to her room, minutes later, she laid on bed, one hand on her stomach, eyes fixed in the test's pink positive lines, wondering how to tell Jamie. It would have to be after the wedding, Jamie had been taken by his father, brothers and Murtagh to camp on the mountains until the wedding, but she knew he'd be ecstatic, he loved his nephews and nieces and he'd be a wonderful father. She started to wonder about the baby, a boy or a girl? brown or red hair? golden eyes or blue? 'I'm sorry I didn't noticed you earlier.' She told to the baby. 'I'm promise you it'll never happen again.'

The wedding went like in a dream, Ellen fixed up her dress, making it almost as new, and got some alcohol-free champagne she could drink. Jamie and her danced together for a long time, and left together for their wedding night at the edge of midnight. Claire prepared herself carefully for tell Jamie the news about the baby.

'Jamie, I...' She cleared her voice. 'I have something to tell you, you can consider it a wedding gift, and I know it's really early but...'

'Ye finally caught up with the bairn.' Jamie interrupted her before kiss her sweet on the lips.

'Wait, you knew too, everyone knew except me.'

'Aye, I did.'

'Bloody Frasers'

'Ye're one of us now.' He took her hand and drive her almost seamlessly to bed.

'Happy with the baby?' 

'I couldna ask for anything better in life.' Jamie told her as his hand joined hers on her belly. 'Ye and the bairn. 'Tis everything I ever wanted, mo nighean.'


End file.
